Sweat evaporation from a person's skin is one of the most important cooling mechanisms during exertion. Typically, in a given set of environmental conditions, a person will perspire at an increased rate with increasing exertion. Perspiration rate may be exacerbated by the fact that skin temperatures become progressively warmer with tighter fitting garments. Sweat saturated garments are not only uncomfortable to the wearer but can promote bacterial proliferation and adversely affect thermal regulation. Moisture management is the ability of a fabric to transport sweat away from the body in order to keep the wearer dry and comfortable.